In order to enhance security of access to computers or computer networks, or to enhance security of transactional activities, biometric data may be added to traditional password and PIN based controls. Prior art systems may also use facial recognition or video recording of user responses, and then bind that information cryptographically to transaction data.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,498, entitled “INTEGRATED ACCESS SYSTEM,” discloses a system and method for enhancing access control with a video capture system that is used in conjunction with either a key or proximity card access system. One or more images of the face of a person requesting access is acquired and stored. The present invention does not operate as does the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,498, which is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,724, entitled “ELECTRO-OPTICAL ASSEMBLY FOR IMAGE PROJECTION, ESPECIALLY IN PORTABLE INSTRUMENTS,” discloses a system and method for displaying an image on a viewing surface. Although the present invention does project an image as part of the transaction verification/binding method disclosed below, the present invention does not project an image on a viewing surface, as does U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,724. U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,724 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,684, entitled “IMAGING METHOD AND SYSTEM USING AFFECTIVE INFORMATION,” discloses a system and method for capturing an image of a scene and collecting affective information. Affective information collected reflects the interpretation of the image by a photographer or the emotion evoked by the image. The present invention does not collect affective information and is directed toward transaction completion rather than corresponding an emotional reaction to an image. U.S. Pat. No. 7,233,684 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,244, entitled “IDENTIFY VERIFICATION METHOD USING A CENTRAL BIOMETRIC AUTHORITY,” discloses a method for enhancing an electronic transaction by the sender creating a message for both the receiver and a central authority, the central authority message containing the sender's biometric sample. If the receiver wishes to verify the sender's identity, the receiver may request the central authority verify the identity of the sender. The present invention is not directed towards verification of the identity of the sender. U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,244 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,158, entitled “PERSON AUTHENTICATION SYSTEM, PERSON AUTHENTICATION METHOD, INFORMATION PROCESSING APPARATUS, AND PROGRAM PROVIDING MEDIUM,” discloses a system for authenticating a person by comparing user template information against user information entered during a transaction. The data may include name, PKI certificate, periods of validity, etc., and may be encrypted to enhance security. The present invention is not directed toward collection and storage of generic information as is the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,158. U.S. Pat. No. 7,287,158 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
Also known in the art are prior art systems that show the transaction details on part of a computer screen, and the video of the acceptance in another window. These methods leave the user and the system owner with the possibility that the individual portions of the transaction can be either improperly bound or somehow separated or modified later. Even having the user hold up a written summary of the transaction details (sort of like in a police mug shot) is not foolproof, as it would be at least marginally easier to forge within the captured video than having the same written information projected onto the unique topography of the user's face.
There exists a need to conclusively bind the user's facial biometric information to a particular transaction in one secure and verifiable file.